Perfect Stranger
by LadyFoxy
Summary: Hidan needs to get laid. And Hidan always gets what he wants in the end. Hidan/OC, LEMON & Epilogue, Rated M for Sex & Hidan's Potty Mouth! PREQUEL to An Unexpected Reunion
1. What a Gentleman

Author's Note: I did not know how I came up with a lemon with Hidan…this is my first oneshot, I hope you all like it(?!)

* * *

"Oi, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, kicking their hotel door open, his partner was sitting on the bed, counting cash from his briefcase.

"Idiot, people are sleeping." His partner scoffed, glaring at him with his green pupils.

"Since when did you fucking care about other people?" Hidan rolled his eyes, "Tell you what, I'm gonna go to that bar and nail a chick tonight, wanna come?"

Kakuzu continued to flip through, "Again? I don't want to spend money on some cheap wine. Don't you know what saving money is?" His answer was the slam of the door. Kakuzu shook his head, "Guess not, stupid bastard."

* * *

A blonde woman with a deep cleavage in an exposing outfit scowled at Hidan when he stepped into the bar. He realized it was a whore he picked up a few months back and was totally freaked out by his ritual. _Stupid bitch._

"Touchy, touchy." Hidan rolled his eyes. He ordered a bottle of sake and scanned around the room. _Hmm…who shall he pick tonight?_

There was that stupid blonde who was looking for potential customers? Fuck no.

A sultry brunette flirting with an old guy? No.

His eyes stopped at a young woman with jet black hair, sitting at a corner by herself. _Bingo._

Striding over in a swagger, Hidan plopped down on the sofa across the woman.

"Hi gorgeous, wanna fuck?" He asked in a seductive way, which came off as vulgar.

The young woman nearly choked on her drink when she heard his words, "Uh, I beg your pardon?" She looked at the man; expecting him to be a middle-aged, drunk, tattered man--- but this man in front of her? He was…the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. He had slicked-back silver hair; mesmerizing violet eyes and a laid-back, smug smirk on the handsome face of his. He flashed her a toothy grin, "Wanna fuck?"

She coughed, her face turning completely red, "No, thank you."

Hidan was always an expert with women, luring them to bed. How can this woman turn him down? He mentally shook away his frustration: _fine, if this one wanted to play it slow._

"My bad," He laughed casually, "Why don't I get you some sake?"

She smiled politely, "No thanks, I don't drink alcohol."

"You don't want to fuck nor have beer---then what the hell are you doing in a bar?" Hidan asked, impatiently.

"They have decent fruit punch." She shrugged, looking away from him.

He clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed at her, "Don't you know that the people in this bar normally end up fucking each other?"

She shrugged again, "I guess I usually leave before that happens."

"What are you, a virgin in the whorehouse?" Hidan cackled at his own comparison, "Come on, sweetcheeks, you can drop the act now and take me home. I'll give you a night you'll never forget." She was now blushing furiously, irritated by his words. "There are other woman who would be interested for your company."

"Shit, you mean that blondie with the huge jugs?" Hidan exclaimed loud enough for the prostitute to hear, "I did her three months ago, what a bore!"

"Sir," She said sternly, clearing her throat in a nervous fashion, "I'm…not a prostitute."

"Ohhh." Hidan nodded sarcastically, "Then you must be one of those up-tight bitches who thinks they're better then everyone. Am I right?"

"No!" She snapped, defensively, glaring up at him. He had an amused smile on his face. She looked down at her lap, biting on her lower lip, "At least I hope I don't come off as that."

Oh…her lips. Pouty lips. How he wanted to taste it, mixed with some blood. He was already getting hard. He had to hurry up.

"Of course not," He grinned, reaching for her hand, "I apologize. I hope _I _didn't come off as a crude, horny bastard." 'But I am.' He thought.

She looked up, "You sort of are."

"Well, you ought to get to know me better." He winked, his index finger drawing circles on the back of her palm. His touch sent electricity shocks down her spine and she could feel the middle of her thighs warm up.

She licked her dry lips nervously, "Should I?"

He nodded, "You should. You won't fucking regret it."

The young woman smiled, "Whatever, I guess."

"Lemme ask you again," Hidan said in a low, husky voice, "Do you wanna fuck?"

"…" She hesitated for a mere second before her answer, "…yes."

* * *

"What's your name?" The dark-haired beauty asked him along the way.

"Hidan." He replied without looking at her.

"You have a very foul mouth, Hidan."

"You got a problem with that, sweetcheeks?" He glared at her.

"No." She giggled nervously, staring at the ground.

* * *

"Take your clothes off, let me look at you." Hidan instructed as he sat on the edge of her bed. The moonlight was the only source of light and it shone directly on his evil, handsome face. She fumbled through unbuttoning her top, feeling Hidan's eyes on her every single move. She was feeling hot and bothered already. _And so was he._

She got out of her shorts, so she was standing right in front of him only in her panties. Her nipples stiffened in the cold air, she blinked at him.

"Tsk, tsk." He clicked his tongue, "I see you're wet already." He had noticed the damp spot on the only piece of fabric left on her, "Take that off too." She did as she was told. Observing with his fingers, he rubbed it against her clit. She let a moan escape from her mouth, "Ahhh."

"You have a very sweet voice; I wonder what it would sound like if I made you scream." Hidan muttered as he pulled his finger away from her pussy. Her body twitched in anticipation. Chuckling at her reaction, he put his index finger into his mouth, licking it, "You even taste sweet." Before she could react, he shoved a finger into her and pulled it out quickly, dabbing his finger into her mouth.

"Taste yourself." He blew hot air into her ear seductively, "So fucking sweet and tight, aren't you?" He retreated his finger and pushed her onto the bed. Her cheeks burnt in a pretty shade of pink: they were really going to do this. _Sex._

Hidan pulled down his own pants and tossed his cloak onto the floor.

"Oh my god." She gasped as she saw him pull out his erected, throbbing member. He smirked evilly, "Not god." He jammed right into her, "Jashin-sama.", causing her to scream out in pain. _So long for her virginity._ Her fingernails clawed into his back, instantly cutting him, "Hidan," she begged in an almost inaudible voice.

"Damn, I didn't know you were a flipping virgin!" He exclaimed happily, pumping in and out of her, "I guess I'm lucky! You're lucky too that _I_ popped your cherry!"

Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks as her fingers dug deeper into his shoulders, "It hurts…" she whimpered.

"The more it hurts," Hidan whispered into her ear huskily, "The better it is. So cut me with your nails! The pain will become pleasure, sweetcheeks."

He leaned down and licked away her tears. They tasted salty. Not like copper. "Blood tastes so much better." He murmured, pressing his lips over hers, his tongue probing into her mouth. She tasted sweet. _But he didn't like that._

Hidan bit on her lower lip hard till it bled. He licked her wound as she moaned in pain, the familiar taste of copper calmed him, "Much better."

He quickened his pace, slamming their bodies towards each others. Her breath was airy, which matched his heavy panting. He was so focused on fucking her: he had a few loose strands of hair on his forehead, and his Jashin pendant swinging back and forth against his and her chest.

"Hidan," The pain was disappearing and being taken over by waves of pleasure, "Hidan-danna." She moaned, her arms wrapping around his neck. He was pleased by her words, so he dipped down and began to nibble her delicate neck. He licked, bit and teased her, his tongue traveled from her collarbone down to her chest. He took turns suckling on each of her stiffened nipples while his hands squeezed and toyed her breasts.

To her surprise, he began kissing her softly here and there, causing her to melt into his arms. His thrusts became slower and gentle, making her close her eyes, sighing in pleasure. Their bodies began rocking together in rhythm; the quickening of each others' breath was obvious evidence that they were reaching a climax.

"Look at me," Hidan growled, "I want you to look at me when you cum." She fluttered open her eyes, gazing into his flickering violet ones.

She was so close off the edge and when she was about to reach her orgasm, he bit her harshly on the shoulder, leaving an instant bite mark and made her bleed. Screaming, her body jerked up to the intensity of both pain and pleasure. It was like an explosion. She was dizzy and couldn't feel gravity until she heard Hidan snicker wickedly, "I knew you'd like it rough."

Pulling out of her, he demanded, "Suck me dry." She stared at him, dumbfounded, her mouth slightly open, "Hidan---I---" He shoved himself right between her lips, silencing her immediately. She tried to protest: he was too big. She felt nauseous by the taste of his cock mixed with her juices. "Don't we taste fucking good?" He asked, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to and away from himself, forcing her to give him a blowjob.

Getting slightly used to it, she licked the tip of him with her tongue, circling it.

"That's it, baby." Hidan groaned, "Oh yeah…"

She began bobbing her head, focusing completely on pleasing him. A few minutes later her mouth was sore from having his large member in it and he was on the edge. Tilting his head back, his eyes rolled back and he cried in pleasure, "Oh Jashin, fuck, I'm coming!" Her protests were baffled by his release of white fluid.

Hidan pulled himself out of her lips and grabbed her cheeks, demanding, "Swallow it all." She did as she was told, tears increasing in her almond eyes once again. She almost choked, but with him glaring at her intently, she managed to swallow all of him.

"Good girl." He grinned, patting her on the head, "See? Blowing someone off isn't that hard." She remained silent as he stroked her lower back, his hands wandering to her bare bottom.

"Did I mention that you have a fucking sweet ass?" He gave it a spank. Her eyes widened. No, he wasn't done yet?

"We are so not finished yet!" It was as if he could read her mind. She yelped as he tackled her, flipping her backwards.

* * *

He licked his lips with her blood smeared on his mouth and forced his lips over hers, after a long session of bloody French-kissing, Hidan backed away from her, "Remember the taste of blood. That's the taste of me." He pulled her towards himself, forcing her to rest her head upon his chest. She slept with this…rogue. She began to sob silently, her tears streamed down her eyes and onto his chest. He sat up rudely, pushing her away. _He hated when bitches cried. And the taste of tears._

"Thanks for the good fuck, sweetcheeks." Hidan gave her a last spank, pulling up his pants and threw on his black cloak with red clouds embroidered on it. He left by slamming the door shut and a series of his maniacal cackles; leaving her whimpering in tears on the bed: naked, completely vulnerable and forever tainted.

And he didn't even bother to ask her name.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if I ruined Hidan or wrote a Mary-Sue. This isn't something I usually write…R&R?**


	2. Epilogue: Her Aftermath

Author's Note:

I decided to do a little wrap-up, an epilogue of some sort. This isn't something I normally write...so it's probably a crack-fic...

Anyways, enjoy?

* * *

Specks of sunshine poured in from the curtains. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. And she wished she didn't to wake up at all! Her head burnt like hell, making her curse as she sat up quickly to rub her temples.

She regretted it the moment she did, because her body was painfully sore, causing her to fall back onto the bed. Her black hair fell messily around her shoulders as she dug her face into her palms, thinking about the events that occurred last night.

_Why, why, why did she sleep with him?_

_What was his name again? _

_Hidan, yes, Hidan._

She kicked herself mentally, blaming herself over and over again.

_How stupid was she? _

She was saving herself for the man she loved---who didn't show up, yet.

Anyone, just not that…blood-lustful, violent, crude albino!

_Why the hell did she do it?_

Sure, she was tempted when he charmed her at the bar, _well kind of_.

But that wasn't it.

His eyes…those oddly, deep violet eyes…when he looked at her, it was as if he could see right through her…they were like electricity. His eye contact was intense. _Sexy._

But she couldn't simply sleep with a man just because of his eyes, right?

* * *

"Whatever." She muttered, sitting up again, enduring the physical pain. It was her vulnerable heart that was hurting.

Weakly, she got off the bed and nearly stumbled into the bathroom. Flicking on the lights, she gasped at her own reflection.

A pair of swollen, red-shot eyes looked back at her; her lips were chapped with dry blood smeared on her chin, bite marks on her neck and shoulders, bruises all over: from her arms to her waist to her thighs…she didn't dare look anywhere else.

She stared at her naked reflection, utterly confused.

_So this was what they meant by 'becoming' a woman? _

_How very odd._

The cold morning air sent chills down her spines, making her tremble. The red marks and purple bruises contrasted on her pale skin. Just by looking at her own flesh made her wince. She could remember every single thing he did to her. How he took her in bed.

How his big, warm hands groped her breasts, how he thrust his talented digits in and out of her, how his enormous, erect member shoved deeply into her and how he made her moan in the most erotic way…

She couldn't believe she was herself; she was groaning for more, begging for his touch. And he gave it to her.

And then he left.

He fucked her good. And he completely fucked her up.

He had picked her up at that dirty bar. Of course he wouldn't take her seriously.

That was why he didn't care asking for her name. She was just a whore to him, a fuck toy. But she still surrendered her virginity to him anyway.

At age eighteen, the anonymous girl couldn't resist the temptation Hidan offered.

* * *

A few weeks later, she was feeling sick. _Awfully sick._

The gross feeling of nausea kept filling up her throat; making her run to the bathroom to throw up several times.

She wasn't naïve. She knew.

She was pregnant. She got knocked up by a stranger in a one night stand.

_How fucking fantastic._

For some unknown reason, she had a gut feeling that it was going to be a boy.

* * *

Her stomach grew bigger as the days passed on. The tiny flame of hope on the candle in her heart had been officially extinguished on her seventh month.

There was no way he was coming back.

She hired a midwife in the last month till her pregnancy was due. The middle-aged woman would sometimes flash her sympathetic glances and she would snort in return.

She didn't need anyone's pity.

* * *

The two women sat in the living room. "You're only eighteen…" The mid-wife sighed, combing her hair, "No sign of the baby's father?" It took the elder woman weeks to finally ask the sensitive question.

The eighteen year-old hissed as the mid-wife tugged on a knotted strand, "No. It doesn't matter anyways."

"Did you love him?" The middle-aged woman asked, carefully.

She forced a smile, "To be honest, I just slept with him once, that's all."

"Oh dear." The midwife muttered. The young woman didn't answer, instead clutched at her stomach, her face twisted, "I think my water just broke."

_Great timing, just great._

* * *

Her painful, piercing screams went on for the whole morning until the sharp cries of a baby burst out. She laid on the mattress, panting and sweating, her face pale.

The midwife shot her a smile and held the baby, "It's a boy."

Of course it was. She knew all along.

"Let me see him." She demanded in a weak voice, holding out a hand.

The elder woman carefully placed the new-born baby boy into his mother's arms, "What's his name?"

"Himaru." She blurted out. The name had been circling around her head for months.

"Ah." Nodding, the midwife wiped the exhausted woman's forehead with a towel, "There, much better."

"Thank you." The raven-head grinned.

"His eyes…" The midwife spoke, stroking the baby's soft cheek, "are quite magnificent."

The young woman studied her son's face, which looked eerily similar to Hidan and winced, "Indeed."

"He's going to grow up into a handsome one, that's for sure."

"Of course." The anonymous girl nodded. She was going to raise him up, teaching him great knowledge and educating him to have good manners, nothing 'mentally' like Hidan.

Baby Himaru's tiny hand gripped onto his mother's index finger.

"I love you." She whispered, planting a kiss on his tiny nose, "Mama's here."

Yes, she was. She didn't need Hidan.

They were just fine.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry if it was confusing that I kept using 'she', but I wanted to keep her anonymous.**

**I got some requests for a sequel and I am planning to do so, but it's going to be updated on 'An Unexpected Renunion', which is set 6 years later from this.**

**I hope you guys liked it and hopefully check out 'An Unexpected Renunion'! Reviews would be amazing :)**

**Spread the love for Hidan!**


End file.
